Friends and I go to the One Piece World
by Sword-Dancer32
Summary: This is just something that two of my friends asked me to write since the three of us like One Piece so much
1. Chapter 1

"I hate Mondays." Alexander mumbled under his breath. He, Lexi, and Skylar dragged their feet toward the prison known as the school. Lexi pulled out her earphones and looked over at Alexander and Skylar.

"You aren't the only one Alex. Hey random question in this conversation, but did y'all check the new One Piece episode last night?" Lexi questioned her two best friends. Alexander or "Alex" nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah it was really cool. Can you believe that they actually made it up the knock up stream?" Skylar asked. Lexi punched his shoulder lightly and opened up her locker. She threw her books into the locker and grabbed the books that she needed.

"Dude, come on it is the main characters of course they were going to make it." Alex told Skylar. Skylar just made a face and changed out his books too. Loud banging and crashing started up in the empty hall.

"Alex, what the heck is happening with your locker?" Lexi asked her friend. Alex just shrugged his shoulders and stared at his locker like it held a virus. Lexi shoved Skylar forward and told him to open it.

"Oh heck no, it's Alex's locker. He should be the one to open it." Skylar told her. Lexi grinned and shook her head. Alex stepped cautiously toward his locker and grabbed the lock. Alex looked back at his friends, who encouraged him to open the lock. Alex took a deep breath and threw open the locker. Alex, Lexi, and Skylar jumped away from the locker and waited for something to happen. Skylar scowled at the locker.

"Nothing happen. Man, get my hopes up for nothing." Skylar grumbled. Lexi stepped closer to the locker and peered into the locker. Then she felt something pulling her toward the locker and it wasn't by her choice.

"Hey guys a little help here." Lexi called to the two guys behind her. Alex and Skylar grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away from the locker. The wind started to pick up and the three teens were sucked into the locker. The locker slammed shut, acting as if nothing happened at all in the empty hall way.

"Ow, damn that hurt." Lexi groaned out. She sat up and looked around. All around her were trees and Lexi could faintly hear the open ocean against the shore. Lexi searched the small clearing for any signs of her best friends.

"Alex, Skylar, if you can hear me yell out!" Lexi called out to them. There was no answer to her yell for about a minute but then she heard a loud, "HELL YES, I'M SKINNY!" in what she could guess was Skylar's voice. Lexi ran in the direction of the yell and stopped short when she saw her two friends. They looked completely different from before.

Skylar was skinner just like his yell earlier said. He had white hair that turned black going down to the tips and Silverish blue eyes that reflected the ocean in front of him. Skylar was wearing a sage looking outfit that also had a cloak with it. The cloak was black while the outfit was a blue color. The cloak also stopped right at the waist line of his pants. A kunai holder was strapped to his ankle and a short sword was lying beside him.

Alex on the other hand didn't change all that much. He did have the same hair color but the hair was slightly longer than normal. It stopped slightly in his eyes but he could still see. His green eyes turned to a deep forest green that matched the forest around them. A gray tunic replaced his normal t-shirt and black leather pants that somehow he pulled off better than most males. Boots and a coat that ended at his knees finished off the looked. A scythe was stuck in the ground a few inches away from him.

"Well this is cool." Alex said out loud. He stood up and looked around the area.

"Hey guys. I'm glad that y'all are okay." Lexi called out to her friends. Skylar and Alex looked up and pointed at her. "What the hell is wrong with y'all now?" Lexi asked annoyed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Both boys yelled at her in unison. Lexi walked up to the boys and punched them in the head.

"IT'S ME YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BRAINLESS IDIOTS!" Lexi screamed at them annoyed. Alex and Skylar quickly apologized to their female friend and scrambled away from her.

"Damn Lexi, we thought you were a serial killer with that thing strapped to your back." Alex grumbled to her. Alex rubbed his head and continued to grumble under his breath about a crazy girl. Lexi just glared at him and pulled the "thing" off her back. The thing was really a short double bladed scythe that gave off a faint red colored glow. 'What the heck is going on here?' She questioned to herself. That was when she noticed her own change. She had black hair with red highlights, a black t-shirt, black hip hugger jeans, and combat boots instead of her normal sneakers. On her arms were red arm bands that stopped before her elbow and wrist. She also had on black fingerless gloves and a weird necklace that the stone color looked like fire. Two red crisscrossing belts and a katana finished off her new look, but she didn't know if her eyes had changed like Alex's and Skylar's did.

"Hey Skylar, are my eyes a different color from the normal brown?" Lexi asked the now silent one. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up and stared into her eyes. Lexi backed up a step to create more space between them. She had a weird thing about personal space.

"Yeah, but the iris is two colors instead of one color." Skylar told her. Alex stood next to her and that was when she realized something.

"What the hell! Why am I shorter than you two now when I was the same height as you before all this happened!?" She yelled even more annoyed. Alex smirked and Skylar grinned and she knew what they were going to say. "If either of you value your lives, I wouldn't say a word." Lexi threatened darkly. Alex and Skylar gulped in fear when they just noticed that the scythe was still in her hand.

"And going back to your earlier question, around your pupil the color is yellow but as it goes out it turns a red color." Alex told her. Lexi blinked and raised the scythe in her hand and peered at her reflection. Alex wasn't kidding when he said that her iris had two colors instead of one.

"That is awesome. I have never seen anyone with two solid colored irises before. Yeah there is hazel but that change from blue to green all the time." Lexi exclaimed in excitement. Alex walked over to his scythe, picked it up and walked ten feet away from Lexi. She looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah and I just want to get this out of my system. You're a shrimp, Lexi!" Alex yelled at her. Alex took off running in the forest. A murderous aura surrounded her; she then chased after him.

"I'll murder you!"Lexi threatened. Alex's response was his laughter. They didn't realize that they had left behind their friend. Skylar looked around and sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Skylar questioned out loud. He followed the sound of empty threats from Lexi and Alex's laughter. Skylar stepped out of forest just in time to see Lexi slash her scythe at Alex's head. She missed but a line of fire where her scythe trailed behind. Alex gapped open mouthed at her in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Alex screamed, finally finding his voice. Lexi was just as surprised or more at the fire coming from her scythe.


	2. Chapter 2

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Lexi screamed back at him. She stared at the scythe with slight fear. Nothing like that had happened before, so what triggered it. Skylar walked over toward his friends and examined the scythe.

"I don't think it was the scythe that did that Lexi. Look at your necklace." Skylar told her. She looked at the necklace in surprise. It was giving off a faint light but as the seconds went by it started to fade away. She blinked and scratched the back of her head in thought.

"What the heck is going on?" She questioned softly. Alex stood up and stood beside Skylar afraid that Lexi would try to slice his head off.

"Don't know but I think something might have happened to us when we woke up in the forest." Alex had mumbled in thought. Skylar looked at the ocean deep in thought. They were trying to think what was going on. After a while Lexi nodded her head. She did feel a little different. Alex and Skylar soon came to the same conclusion as her that something weird was happening.

"Okay now that we have figured out that something it really wrong just what the heck is it first off?" Lexi question the two near her. Both boys looked at each other than her and shrugged their shoulders. Lexi rubbed her throbbing head and sighed.

"How about trying that thing you did earlier, Lexi. Then we can continue from that." Alex asked her. She nodded her head and raised her double bladed scythe. Alex and Skylar stepped back and watched her closely. Lexi swung the blade out and watched in amazement when fire followed after attack.

"I know what it is. Your necklace just lit up when you attacked, so that has something to do with it. Lexi, try to attack without the scythe this time." Skylar told her. Lexi nodded and stabbed the scythe in the ground at her feet. She kicked forward and a jab at followed suit. To the teens shock, fire irrupted fire Lexi's hands and feet. Lexi stared at her hands.

"Do you know how freakin' cool this is! I can control fire at will!" Lexi yelled in excitement. Alex and Skylar looked at each other and thought the same thing, 'We are to never piss her off because she might set us on fire.' Lexi looked over at Alex and Skylar with an evil glint in her eye. Both boys gulped in fear. That was when she noticed the necklace around Skylar's neck and the ring on Alex's middle finger. She pointed at the new accessories that the boys were wearing.

"What are you pointing at, Lexi?" Alex asked her. Lexi raised her hand and pointed to her middle finger. Alex stared at her puzzled. She sighed and raised his own hand in front of his face. Alex at first didn't know what she was showing him until he noticed the new ring on his finger. At first it didn't appear important but then it started to glow.

"See, your ring is doing the same thing. Skylar try concentrating on your crescent moon necklace. I wonder if that will start glowing like my necklace and Alex's ring." Lexi told him. Skylar nodded his head and followed Alex's example and focused on the object in question. Just like Lexi's necklace and Alex's ring, the crescent moon necklace started glowing. Skylar pulled his hand away from the necklace and stared in surprise as the ocean followed his hand.

"I have control over water!" Skylar exclaimed in surprise. Lexi and Alex stared at him then stared at the ocean water. 'If I have control over fire and Skylar has control over water then that means that Alex either has wind or earth. I don't think he would have control over earth so that means…' Lexi thought while watching the two boys.

"Alex try moving your hand and attacking that tree over there." Lexi called to him. Alex nodded his head and turned toward the tree. Alex focused on attacking and sliced his hand in a diagonal line at the tree. The tree fell with a loud thud against the ground. Lexi ran over to the tree and saw a cleanly cut slice where Alex had attacked it.

"Why did you want me to attack the tree, Lexi?" Alex questioned her. Lexi didn't answer him right away but jumped up when she figured out something.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Alex, you have control over the element wind!" Lexi yelled. Alex couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, so we have figured out that we each can control some type of element, but that still doesn't answer how we got here in the first place." Skylar said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lexi tapped her chin in thought and started out at the ocean.

"All I remember is Alex's locker making a weird sound, him opening the locker door, and then being sucked into the locker. After that we have been here the whole time." Lexi said after a while.

"Okay so we've figured out how we got here but what should we do now. Should we try and go back home or should we just explore?" Alex asked. Lexi, Skylar and Alex looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"Explore." They all said in unison. Lexi didn't want to deal with the idiot girls in her class, Skylar didn't want to deal with the jerks, and Alex didn't want to deal with the teachers he had.

"Now that that is out of the way, what do we do now?" Skylar questioned. Alex and Lexi shrugged their shoulders. Skylar and Alex began talking about what they should do first while Lexi listened to the sounds of the forest around them. She faintly heard something down the beach.

"Hey, what's that noise up a head?" Lexi questioned her two friends. Alex and Skylar went quite for a minute and heard a very annoying laughter down the beach.

"Doesn't that sound like Buggy the Pirate Clown?" Skylar said after a moment.

"OH HELL NO!" Lexi screamed in annoyance. Alex and Skylar started laughing at Lexi's displeasure of hearing that it was Buggy the Clown or in her terms Buggy the Stupid Idiot. Lexi growled at them and raised her scythe threateningly at them.

"Well we won't know until we find out, won't we." Alex said. He and Skylar ran a head of her and disappeared around the corner. Lexi shook her head and followed after the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi rounded the corner and saw that Alex and Skylar were hiding behind a large rock and watching whoever was a head. Lexi lightly kneeled next to Skylar adn looked over the side. She saw to her annoyance that it was Buggy the Clown that they heard earlier.

"Well we were right that it was Buggy but what do we do now?" Alex asked ina whisper. Lexi and Skylar thought for a moment while they watched Buggy and his crew. After a while, Lexi shrugged her shoulders and tapped her cheek in thought. Alex and Skylar stared at her weird.

"What I always tap my cheek when I'm thinking. It's better than tapping my forehead." Lexi told them. Both boys nodded their heads and went back to thinking. They watched Buggy party like he always did, loud and obnoxiously.

"We could try and sneak around and steal Buggy's ship." Skylar said after a while. Lexi shook her head.

"I would rather not. That would mean ending up fighting him and it would be a really big pain in the ass." Lexi said. Skyhlar nodded his head and looked around for Alex.

"Where is Alex?" He asked. Lexi's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't think he would actually go up to him do you?" Lexi asked worried. Next thing they hear was, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STUPID KID!" and they had a pretty good guess, whom the yell came from.  
"Yes h would." Lexi and Skylar said together. Lexi looked over the edge and saw that Alex was standing in front of Buggy with a nonchalant look on his face. Buggy on the other hand was pissed beyond all belief. Skylar sighed in annoyance and followed after Alex. Lexi slapped her forehead and walked toward her friends adn now pirate crew. When Lexi reached Alex, she punched him on the head.

"You are an idiot, do you know that!" Lexi yelled at him. Alex lightly rubbed his now sore head. He grinned at her while she glared in return. She just knew what he was thinking and didn't bother to elaborate. Lexi looked over at Buggy. He was turning as red as his nose.

"What? All I said was that he was an annoying twit that couldn't even bother a fly." Alex said with a shrug. Buggy then became even madder than before. It wasn't long before Buggy yelled, "GET THEM, BOYS!" All of Buggy's crew attacked them but Alex quickly swiped his hand horizontally in front of him causing a large gust of wind to knock all the weaker pirates to get thrown back. Skylar grinned and cheered and Lexi grinned. Alex laughed whole heartedly adn high fived his two friends.

"Captain Buggy, you don't think that those kids have devil powers?" One of Buggy's men asked. Buggy shook his head and glared at the three teens.

"Mohji, Cabaji, get to work!" Buggy called to his first and second mate. Both pirates glared at each other but did as their captain ordered. Lexi and Skylar smirked.

"I want the one with the lion. Skylar, get the swordsman." Lexi called to him. Skylar nodded his head and stood off to the side.

"Hey, what about me, who do I get to battle?" Alex yelled. Lexi just grinned at him and pointed over to Buggy. Alex was puzzled for a moment before he got what she was telling him. Alex punched a fist into the air. Lexi laughed and jumped into the air as the lion went to attack her.

"Bad lion, your master didn't teach you anything." Lexi said. The lion growled at her while she just grinned. She felt like letting lose and that meant kicking somebody's ass. Skylar and Alex saw the look on Lexi's face adn tehy couldn't help but to grin.

"What are you grinning at? You do realize that you ahve no chance of beating me." Cabaji told Skylar. Skylar just grinned at his opponent.

"It's not you that I'm worried about. Your crew member is about to get his but handed to him. I would like to watch, wouldn't you?" Skylar said. Cabaji looked at Skylar weird but turned his attention to the fight that had started.

"Come on, are you going to attack yet?!" Mohji yelled in annoyance at Lexi. She just grinned and started to twirl the double bladed scythe. Mohji slashed out with his whip only for it to become stuck in Lexi's twirling scythe. Lexi then pulled the whip out of his hand.

"Richie, go and get her!" Mohji ordered his lion. Richie then ran at Lexi, but she was ready.

"Alex, catch this!" Lexi called to him. She threw the double bladed scythe toward her friend and jumped into the air and landed on Richie's back. Alex barely caught the scythe while she tied the whip around Richie's neck adn hopped down. Richie tried running away but Lexi pulled the whip which was converted into a collar and leash tighter causing the lion to stop. Lexi lightly stepped next to Richie and rubbed behind his ear. Richie stopped growling and purred instead.

"Richie, attack her!" Mohiji screamed at him. Richie growled at his master. Mohji took a step back away from his beloved pet.

"You don't want to attack me do you? Well that man was trying to hurt me, so can you hurt him instead. You will be a good lion if you do that for me." Lexi told Richie. Richie in turn started growling menacingly at Mohji instead of her. Lexi untied the whip from around Richie's neck and watched as the lion attakced his former master. Lexi turned toward her two friends and raised a peace sign at them.

"That was awesome, Lexi! Who knew you could control animals so well." Skylar called to her. Lexi just grinned and walked next to Alex. Alex handed over the scythe adn gave her a high five. He had to agree with Skylar on that one. Lexi just defeated a lion without getting a scratch on her.

"Come on Skylar! Hurry up and beat this dude so we can watch Alex kick some ass!" Lexi yelled at him. Skylar just waved a hand at her adn ignored what she said.

"Yeah Skylar, I want to fight too. You're hogging all the fighting room." Alex yelled. Skylar rolled his eyes and took his stance for fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well aren't you going to attack or am i going to attkak first." Cabaji asked him. Skylar watched the acrobatic swordsman carefully. He didn't know what kind of tricks this pirate was going to release. Cabaji became annoyed and raced toward Skylar, his sword pointing at Skylar's heart. Skylar in turn spun on his heel and pulled a wall of water around his body stopping the acrobat in his tracks.

Cabaji cursed under his breath adn tried to get away but Skylar encased the unicycle in ice before that could happen. Skylar smirked and froze Cabaji in ice up to his neck. Skylar stepped away from his opponent adn stood next to Lexi and Alex. Lexi smiled and patted Skylar on the back and Alex high fived him. Buggy stared in complete shock. His frist mate Mohji was still running away from his pet lion Richie and his second mate Cabaji was frozen in a block of ice.

"I see that it is up to me to finish off these annoying brats. Now you will face my chop-chop fruit powers." Buggy yelled at them. Alex smirked evilly knowing that it was his turn to battle. Alex picked up his scythe adn twirled it in a slow and leisurely manner.

"Go kick his ass Alex! That way we can get on the road faster!" Lexi called to him. Alex's smirk widened when Buggy started to get aggravated with them.

"Chop-Chop chainsaw!" Buggy screamed out his attack. The lower half of Buggy's body launched itself at Alex. Alex hopped into the air and floated there. The legs stopped spinning next to Lexi and Skylar. Skylar pinned the legs down with ice making sure that they couldn't go back to Buggy. Alex saw that Skylar was ruining his fun but soon started laughing at the look on Lexi's face. Lexi in turne was smirking evilly and Buggy had started to sweat furiously.

"You tried hitting Alex and us along with it, so I think that I could step in just for a minute. Do you mind Alex?" Lexi asked Alex. Alex shook his head and landed beside her. He was curous as to what Lexi was about to do. Lexi in turn pulled one of her gloves off her hand and watched as her hand burst into flames. A sadistic smile spread across her face as she watched Buggy squirm in fear. She glanced at Skylar and then at the trapped body. Alex and Skylar grinned and chuckled.

"I wonder what will arrive first. Fire or the lower half of his body?" Alex questioned. Skylar shrugged his shoulders but was grinning. He released Buggy's body and waited anxiously. The body went flying back to Buggy but Lexi had thrown a fire ball at his lower body. It successfully caught on fire and it reached Buggy. Lexi, Alex, and Skylar couldn't help but howl with laughter as Buggy was running around trying to put out the fire.

"Alright now back to me battling him." Alex said after he caught his breath. Alex raised his scythe and released a powerful gust of wind that knocked Buggy off the island and into the sky. Alex swung his scythe and looked at the rest of Buggy's crew. He smirked as they began to shake in fear.

"Captain Buggy was defeated. First mate Mohji was defeated by that girl and second mate Cabaji was defeated by that other male. What are we going to do?" One of Buggy's men called. Alex swiped at the men causing most of them to fall into the ocean or get knocked over in the process. Lexi disappeared surrounded in fire and reappeared behind the crew. She smirked when the looked fearful in her direction. Skylar then did the same but he appeared slightly to the right. Alex walked forward and smirked.

"I would run as far away from here as possible. My friends and I are in a good mood so you can leave with your lives." Alex said. The crew quickly nodded their heads and scrambled away from the three teens. The three watched them leave. Lexi, Alex, and Skylar looked at each other. Lexi grinned which caused the two boys to start laughing.

"Well that disaster is now over with. So what's our plan of action now?" Skylar questioned. Alex shrugged hnis shoulders and stared up at the sky in thought.

"Buggy's men must have been here for a reason, so let's continue looking around the island. That way we can see if there is a town." Lexi said after a while.

"But do we even have many to spend?" Alex asked. Lexi pointed behind her at the chest lying about. Skylar and Alex ran toward the stack of chests, hoping to find treasure. Lexi counted five chests all tother and estimated hat the treasure was worth five million berries. 'But it could be more than that.' She thought. Alex threw open the first chest he got to and grinned in excitement.

"We're rich! This is definitely real treasure. This must be worth millions." Alex exclaimed out loud. Skylar grinned and high fived Alex and Lexi. Lexi smiled at them and shook her head. She walked toward one of the chests adn opened it. Inside there were maps and plans for a new pirate ship along with jewels and other sparkly things. The information at the bottom of the sheet of paper said that it was from a town on the island they were at.

"Hey guys. I thought there was a reason as to why Buggy was still on this island. There is a town down the road form here. Buggy always goes to islands with towns so he can take them over. He found a boat shop here and wanted the ship master to build him a new ship." Lexi called to Alex and Skylar. Lexi then felt this weird tug from a very high pressure. She looked down and saw that her feet were sliding on the ground back toward the forest but away from Alex and Skylar. Lexi looked up at them adn they were holding onto a chest to stay in one place.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW!" Skylar yelled annoyed. First they get sucked up into Alex's locker adn thrown into the One Piece World, and now they are being pulled toward a different direction. Lexi opened her mouth to say something but lost her footing and disappeared into the forest adn disappeared from Alex's and Skylar's view.

"LEXI!" They screamed.


End file.
